1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a mobile terminal.
2. Background
Mobile terminals perform a variety of functions to satisfy consumer demand. These functions include multimedia functions in the form of recording images and video, playing music and games, and receiving broadcasting or internet signals. Notwithstanding their ubiquitous appeal, mobile terminals have drawbacks that need to be addressed. These drawbacks include, for example, flaws that relate to hardware terminal and structural design, software operability, and communication and processing efficiency, just to name a few.